Soul Eater Families
by KaminoShimobe
Summary: What happens when our Soul Eater characters grow up? What type of childre will they have? And no it's NOT a lemon. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater Families!

A: Sup people! This is a family story! Pairings are: SoulfMaka,(the perfect couple!) Black*StarcTsubaki, KiddxLiz, PattixChrona(I know... weird...) Ox xKim, and HiroxJackie. So I use *'s for cursing. And now we begin! Ages are 21-23. Oh and all you expert girls on pregnancy and stuff please feel free to correct me nicely!

Chapter 1: Birth

"It's a girl!" The doctor shouted.

Maka and Soul were married one year ago. The nice couple did all sorts off stuff together. When Maka and Soul decide to have a baby it was hectic. Maka read a bunch of books on babies. Blair had her own house, but visited from time to time. She no longer bugged Soul. And Soul had to cook EVERY NIGHT. Maka slept more, and Soul had to clean. (A: And girls say boys have it easy...)

"Hey Soul! Did you look up any boy names?" Maka asked laying on the couch.

"Nope. I'm ready." Soul said washing dishes. It was like this every night. Except now. The baby was safely delivered!

At home Soul sulked on the couch wishing the baby was a girl.

"So... What's the baby's name, Maka?" Soul asked while Maka was nursing.

"Maka Chrona Evans." Maka said happily.

"You named our baby after Chrona?" Soul asked.

"Yep." Maka said rocking her newborn baby. Soul moaned.

"That's so not cool, Maka"

"Soul, your d*** lucky I have this baby in my hands." Maka muttered. Soul yawned and got up and washed the dishes.

Baby Maka was a calm baby. She never really cried, or fussed a lot like Soul. She had Soul's red eyes and looked almost exactly like Maka when she was a baby, excluding the eyes. Whenever she got hungry instead of crying she would moan much to Maka and Soul's pleasure. The only problem is in the middle of the night she would cry because moaning was to soft to hear. The next morning as Soul was making eggs Maka was reading to Baby Maka,

"An the very next day, Beethoven invented the 9th symphony, even though he was deaf." Maka read to a nursing Baby Maka. Soul commented,

"Heh, Baby Maka is cool baby. Like me. One day she'll be the best pianist ever." Soul said pointing to himself. Maka rolled her eyes. Soul finished making the eggs and got his car keys. Maka wore her snugie(a convenient item for carrying babies) and Soul took them over to Tsubaki's.

"By Maka!" Soul said kissing her lightly. He drove off to his Music school, which he was the principal of.

"Hey Tsubaki!" Maka greeted.

"Welcome Maka!" Tsubaki said.

"How's Black*Star?" Maka asked

"Yeah, He took Sid's place when he resigned."

"So what's your baby's name" Maka asked pointing to a Baby that looked like Black*Star.

"Oh... His name is Black*Star Black*Star Black*Star..." Tsubaki said shyly.

"How?"

-FLASHBACK-

"Since the baby is a boy It will be named Black*Star Black*Star Black*Star! Since I won the bet Tsubaki" Black*Star shouted. Tsubaki face palmed.

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

"Oh." Maka said stifling a laugh. Baby Black*Star may have looked like Black*Star, but acted nothing like him. He was Black*Star on the outside, Tsubaki on the inside. He too, was a quiet baby. He was very shy and was a very obedient.

The 2 mothers walked out of the door and walked to the park. Along the way Baby Black*Star fell asleep. They saw Patti sliding down the slide along with her Baby that looked like Chrona.

"Hey Patti!" Maka shouted waving.

"Yahoo!" Patti said as she slid down the slide.

"Gagoo!" Baby Chrona mumbled happily. Then all of a sudden They fell into a sandbox!

A: Hahahaha! Cliffhanger! So review please and I'll continue! Please check out my other stories!


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Eater Families!

A: Thank you reviewers! I'm so happy that I want to continue! Oh and Chrona and Baby Chrona are boys.

"regular speaking"

"'Baby language'"

Disclaimer: Ido not own Soul Eater... If I did Soul Eater would never end!

Chapter 2: WTF? Freaking Babies that talk?

"Are you ok?" Maka questioned. Patti and Baby Chrona had some sand on them, but they were laughing and smiling like crazy.

"Whoa! It looks like your baby is nothing like his father!" Tsubaki commented. Patti laughed. Patti still did some childish things but wasn't a lunatic any more, and she still loved Giraffes. The Moms put the babies in their strollers and the babies talked to each other... Well... In baby language which adults can't understand.

"'So what's you name?'"Baby Chrona asked Baby Maka.

"'The names Maka."' Baby Maka replied yawning.

"'Whatcha wanna do? How's it going? Is you daddy cool?"'

"'I wanna do nothing, I'm ok, and my dad is the coolest dad in the world."'

"'Who's that guy?"

"'That's Black*Star. He's too quiet to be cool."

"'... I like giraffes!"'

"'Dude, are you drunk or something?"

"'Huh?"'

"'Nevermind... WhyareallthepeopleImeetuncool..."' Baby Maka mumbled. Maka who was chatting away about Maka thought Maka want to be fed.

"'I don't wanna eat! And let's do it in private! Ugh... This is so not cool..."'Baby Maka said. The mothers stopped chatting and took their babies home.

When Maka got home she let Baby Maka play with her toy piano Wes sent her. After 15 minutes Maka came over and said,

"Okay it's reading time!"

"'Let me go! I was composing!"' Baby Maka whined. Of course it was baby language though. While Maka was reading the book Soul came in.

"Honey I'm hooooommme!" Soul shouted. Soul saw Maka reading to baby Maka.

"Maka let her play the piano, learning how to be a pianist is better than learning how to be a bookworm." Soul said.

'"Show her Dad!" Baby Maka said.

"WHACK!" Maka threw a dictionary at Soul knocking him over. Baby Maka started to cry when she saw Soul fall over.

"You don't want Daddy to get hurt? Ok. Mommy won't hurt Daddy around you." Maka said. Soul smiled as he was on the ground.

After they put Baby Maka to bed after a nice meal. Maka took Soul in the bathroom.

"WHACK!" Maka walked out of the bathroom with Soul rubbing his head in pain.

For the next couple of weeks nothing really happened. It was basically the same thing every day. Baby Maka was now 9 months. Maka took Baby Maka over for a play date to Baby Chrona's house during the weekend with Soul tagging along.

Maka put Baby Maka in the playpen along with Baby Chrona.

'"Oh um... Hi Maka..."' Baby Chrona said blushing.

"'Sup? And why are you blushing?"' Baby Maka replied.

"'Oh, Nothing!"'

"'Sooooo... What's up?"'

"'Nothing much." Baby Chrona pickup his musical giraffe toy and squeezed it making, music.

"'Lemme see that!" Baby Maka asked stretching her hands out. Baby Maka cuddled with Baby Chrona making him blush.

"Please!" Baby Maka said. Chrona cracked and Baby Maka played with the toy. A few minutes later they watched Soul carry the pie Maka brought over to the table.

"'Hey Chrona. Watch this!"' Baby Maka said.

"Dada!" Baby Maka said in ENGLISH. Soul stumbled and fell on the floor. The pie flew up in the air and crashed on Soul's face making it splat everywhere. Everyone ran over to Baby Maka and Maka asked her,

"Can you say Mama?" Maka asked.

"Mama!" Baby Maka said. Maka passed out right on the floor. Chrona went to fetch her a glass of water.

"'See Chrona,"' Baby Maka said,"'That's called charm. Only girls and little people can do it."' Baby Maka said to Baby Chrona.

"Well we better get going, Maka" Soul said.

"Bye!" Maka and Soul said.

"'Chrona, stay cool!"' Baby Maka said.

The family all got buckled and drove too the mall. When they got to the mall they saw Kidd's family.

"Hey Kidd and Liz! Who's this?" Maka said.

"That's Death The Kid II.(II = the second)" Kidd said. Liz pushed the stroller so they could get a better look.

"Awww!" Maka squealed.

And then Death the Kidd fell down the Escalator

A: cliffhanger! Please review!


End file.
